Adopted By Lemma
by ThePhanWhoLived
Summary: 14 year old Grace Belton is an orphan. She has been since she was 2 years old, and by now she has accepted the fact that nobody wants her. However things may change for the better when Emma and Luke turn up at The Oaks Orphanage, looking to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e93e1e41f998b022ecb2e5e902f515c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey, so I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, it was just an idea I had, so I hope you like it!/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1""GRACE!" Barks the angry voice of Tammy, one of the workers at The Oaks Orphanage. "GET OUT OF BED!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"I don't reply, quite enjoying imagining her round face turning from red to purple in less than five seconds. I don't want to get up anyway, because the thin duvet on my rock hard bed is surprisingly warm and welcoming. I'd rather lay here, staring at the peeling blue paint on the walls of my very tiny room all day than go out there and face everyone else./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"By 'everyone else', I mean the annoying little kids that run around playing with toys all day, the happy go lucky 10 year olds laughing and having fun playing video games, and the small gaggle of bullies that I try my hardest to avoid every single day. I hate them all./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"It's ridiculous that I have to avoid bullies in the place I live. I won't call it 'home', because I don't feel like it is home, really. It's just the place that I have been forced to live all of my life. Suddenly, there's a loud bang on the door./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1""GET UP AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, GRACE BELTON, BEFORE I AM FORCED TO BARGE IT DOWN!" I snort to myself, trying to imagine Tammy barging a door down. I drag myself out of bed, and walk slowly over to the door as I rub the sleep out of my eyes./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"I turn the key, and the second I do so, there is an extremely angry face so close to mine that I can smell her foul breath as it blows on my face. So close that I can see every hair of her moustache./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1""Stop being so lazy, and do something with your life!" She says in a quieter tone, spit flicking off every syllable. "There's a young couple arriving in less than half an hour, and I do not want you making a bad impression on us!" And with that, she turns and slams the door. I listen as her stomping footsteps get quieter as she marches down the wooden staircase./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1""Piss off!" I curse under my breath as I sit back down on my bed and look out of the window, which wouldn't look out of place in a prison cell. She's worried about me making a bad impression? She wants to look at herself!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"I can't get too excited about this couple that are coming round. They won't choose me, nobody ever does. They're always interested in the younger kids, not the teenagers with black died hair, who conceal themselves in their bedrooms blasting My Chemical Romance through their headphones, like me. But I have long accepted the fact that nobody wants me. I will have to put up with these people for the next four years, and after that I'm free! I will be rid of these horrible people, and able to make my own choices./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"I turn on my straighteners, and look around my terribly small cardboard box of a room. It's fairly plain; a small cabinet sits in the corner of the room, containing my very few possessions, and the walls are plain apart from one poster. The faces of my two favourite YouTubers stare back at me, cat whiskers drawn perfectly on their beautiful faces. I take a moment to realise how much I owe to Dan and Phil. I look at the faint scars on my arms, and a single tear rolls down my cheek. I still can't believe that these two guys on the Internet helped me so much in my life. The others take the piss out of them, but they will never understand how much those two dorks mean to me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"I can't help wondering what the people will be like. There was some thing about the way Tammy said 'young couple' that made me think that maybe their different. Usually the only people that come here are middle-aged couples who either can't have children themselves, or just feel sorry for the younger kids./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"After straightening my hair, and and getting dressed into my usual clothes - black skinny jeans and a black hoodie - I put on a brave face and head downstairs to gay breakfast./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1""Hey, emo!" Calls the snide voice of Jessica, the bully of this place, from behind me. I ignore her and proceed down the stairs, blocking out her skipping footsteps behind me. Suddenly, she is by my side, putting her arm over my shoulder like I'm her best friend or something./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1""Get lost, Jess!" I say, pushing her off me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1""Don't push me, Grace!" Jess cries in a mellow dramatic tone so that someone will hear her. And suddenly, my feet get caught on something: Jess' deliberately placed foot./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"I watch in slow motion as the last couple of steps fly beneath me, and I land heavily at the bottom of the stairs. I try to ignore the throbbing of my head and aching of my knees, and push myself up, blinking back the tears and hoping no one else saw./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668e75a6fb92c91432505c64acd84fc1"However when I get to my feet I see that someone did see. A young couple stand in front of me, I'd guess they are in their twenties or something. They must be the strangest couple I have ever seen. I must admit, they actually look cool. The woman is quite short, with long, brilliantly red hair, and the man standing by her side has piercing blue eyes and amazing ginger hair. They both stare in shock between the tearful black haired girl stood before them, and the girl with blonde locks on the stairs./div 


	2. Chapter 2

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"When I finally come to my senses, my initial instinct is to run. I spin on my heel, and storm down the long corridor, the sound of my heavy footsteps on the creaky floorboards echoing through the house./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I push the dirty glass door open, not bothering to shut it behind me as I step out onto the patio of cracked tiles. I take a deep breath of the morning spring air, cold as the mist hangs low over the long garden./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I pick my pace up to a run, as I rush down to my hiding place, dew soaking through my socks and the tracks of my tears biting cold in the mist./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"Ignoring the water that is making the branches slippery, I place one foot after the other onto the sturdy branches of the oak tree, lifting myself up to the branch that I spend most of my time. The leaves of the tree pretty much conceal me from everyone else. It's peaceful up here, especially when the birds are twittering happily, despite the miserable weather. This tree is the only beautiful thing in this place./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"Not long after I settle up here, and just as I am starting to get into the song that I am singing quietly to myself, I hear footsteps heading down the garden. I stop singing, shut my eyes, and rest my head back on the tree's trunk, preparing myself for whatever 'telling off' I'm going to have this time./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""I'm really not in the mood for a bollocking." I say, warning them before they shout. "Just leave me alone."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""I'm not here to shout." The voice is un-familiar - a woman's voice. I open my eyes and look down at the speaker. The woman with aluminous red hair looks up at me, a look of pity in her hazel-green eyes./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""Oh, hey." I say, feeling slightly ashamed of confronting her. I pick at the bark on the tree as a distraction./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""Sweet voice." She says, smiling up at me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""Thanks." I say, my insides squirming with embarrassment./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""I'm Emma." She introduces herself. "Me and my partner, Luke, are here looking to adopt today."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""Cool." I say, daydreaming for a moment about how amazing it would be to finally get away from this shit hole./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""You know, you should probably get down from up there." Emma says in a light voice. "It looks dangerous."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"As much as I don't want to, for some reason I find myself obeying her, placing my feet carefully as I lower myself down from the tall oak. When I am finally on the ground, I turn to Emma./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""My name's Grace." I hold out a hand, like I have always been told to do when I meet new people./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e""Nice to meet you." She says, shaking my out-stretched hand. We head up to the house in silence, one thing playing on my mind. I recognise her face. I definitely recognise her face from somewhere./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"~~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I sit in silence at the end of the long wooden dinner table, trying to block out the hyper-active children playing with their food around me, because if I don't, then they might drive me insane./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I can't get rid of the longing feeling in my heart. I ceep finding myself hoping that they will choose me. Both Emma and Luke's faces have been nagging at my mind all day, and I can't get rid of the feeling that I have seen them before. They seem different to the other couples who come here. They stand out from the crowd of middle-aged wannabe parents. I think it may be time once again to creep downstairs at midnight and go on the computer./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I used to do this all of the time, but I got caught, and for a couple of months, there was always someone patrolling the corridors at night, making sure that no one was up. It certainly ruined Jessica and her friends' routine of sneaking downstairs for a midnight snack, anyway./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"We are finally excused from the dinner table, and I retreat once again to my bedroom, blasting music through headphones until midnight./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I wait patiently until the landing light switches off outside my bedroom door, and then an extra twenty minutes just to make sure everyone's asleep. When I finally hear the heavy snores coming from above me, I slip on a hoodie and head downstairs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"Every slight noise I make seems like a massive crash, and every creak of a floorboard is bound to wake someone up. I slip through the office door and sit down on the old chair, turning on the computer and typing in the pass word. I'm not supposed to know the password, but I 'accidentally' saw someone put it in once, and didn't forget./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"Search through I pile of paperwork as the computer loads, looking for the surnames of Emma and Luke. I finally find them; Emma Blackery and Luke Cutforth./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"The names nag at my brain like string tied around a wobbly tooth, and as soon as the Internet has loaded, I type in 'Emma Blackery'. It loads and loads and suddenly, BAM./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"Emma Blackery. British YouTuber, singer. My mind slows down and I don't know what to do or think. I click on the link to her YouTube channel, my heart racing with excitement./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I watch, with a huge smile on my face as Emma - this time with bright ginger hair - answers questions that have been asked by fans. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to suppress giggles that would wake everyone./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I click off the video and type 'Luke Cutforth' into Google. Like Emma, he apparently is a YouTuber too, and goes by the name LukeIsNotSexy. I use all of my self control to hold back a squeal of exhilaration as I click on a random video. I laugh way too much at The Wank Story./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I sit back on the chair, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes and taking a deep breath. I can't believe it. No one like this has ever stepped foot at The Oaks Orphanage, and it only increases my hope that they will choose me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"Suddenly, there is movement upstairs. I hear a light switch flick on, and I quickly close the Internet, pulling the wires out of the back of the computer to turn it off. The footsteps proceed down the stairs, and thinking quick, I rush to the wardrobe and shut myself inside./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I hear the heavy breathing of Tammy as the door creaks open. There is silence for a few seconds and then a 'humph' as the door closes and I hear her waddle back upstairs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I let out a sigh of relief, letting myself out of the wardrobe and very quietly treading back upstairs. My mind is buzzing and I have no hope of getting to sleep now. I pick up my iPod, remembering what Google said about Emma singing./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0a48d6f76f11d759c361af0e3ea3e8e"I spend the rest of the night listening to her two albums on repeat until I fall asleep./div 


End file.
